


Beretta

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [21]
Category: Beretta - Carla's Dreams (Song), Carla's Dreams, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cachée, F/F, Football | Soccer, OM - Freeform, Olympique de Marseille, Semaine des clubs, feminine, homosexualité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Și poți să plângi, nu se va schimba nimic,Eu vreau să mă scufund anume-așa, anume-aici(Et tu peux pleurer, rien ne va changer,Je veux plonger seulement comme-ça, seulement ici)





	Beretta

**Author's Note:**

> [Beretta -- Carla's Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uu5HLNjpW4A)  


_Și poți să plângi, nu se va schimba nimic,_

_Eu vreau să mă scufund anume-așa, anume-aici_

_Încet, încet..._

_Pân' respirația va pierde orice sens_

_Și se va stinge și lumina de pe cer,_

_Până la capăt,_

_Până la capăt rămân_

_Amnezic, amnezic, amnezic fără motiv_

_Ea este linia de finish - eu nu sunt deloc sportiv_

_Eu nu știu cine bate-acum la ușa mea,_

_Eu sunt cu ea, eu sunt cu ea_

_Ci ca-i oarbă și proastă iubirea_

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘

Amandine était allongée dans son lit, pensive. Elle s'était mise dans un bon merdier, à seulement dix-neuf ans, et elle n'arrivait à s'en sortir. Son téléphone sonna, mais elle ne répondit pas, laissant sa correspondante sur sa messagerie  
  
« C’est bien Amandine Joly, veuillez laisser un message ! » annonça la voix de la Marseillaise.

« Hey, salut, c’est moi. Je suis désolée, mais j’y arrive pas. j’ai tout fait pour, tu peux me croire sur ça, mais ça m’est juste impossible. Je l’aime, tu sais. Il m’apporte tout ce dont j’ai besoin, mais tu m’obsèdes, Am’, toi, je peux juste pas te sortir de ma tête. S’il-te-plaît, rappelle-moi vite ! » puis la correspondante raccrocha, mettant tous ses espoirs sur ce message.

La gardienne laissa couler une, deux, trois larmes. Elle n’avait plus la force de lutter contre son envie de rester. Elle avait besoin de la sentir auprès d’elle le soir, dans leur lit, de la savoir avec elle dans le plus noir de la nuit, pas dans la chambre d’un autre. En se calmant, bien difficilement, elle prit son téléphone, enclencha les hauts-parleurs, et appela.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Et enfin une troisième.

« Salut, c’est Amandine. Depuis que je suis avec toi, j'ai toujours l'impression de vivre tout beaucoup plus fort, à 1000 %. T'es l'une des meilleures choses qui m'aient arrivées, mais tu me fais du mal, encre et toujours. Je t'aime tellement, que j'arrive pas à te partager. Je peux plus te voir avec lui, et tu le sais très bien. J’en peux plus, An’, tu me prends tout mon énergie, alors que moi aussi j’ai une vie à côté ! Mon club, les nationales, tous requièrent le maximum de moi, mais y’a qu’avec toi que j’y arrive. Putain, s’il-te-plaît, juste dis « Je t’aime » et je courrai vers toi, encore et toujours. Alors viens chez moi, ce soir. Reste pour la nuit, peut-être pour la vie, mais reste. »

« J'arrive, ne t'inquiètes pas bébé, » lui répondit la voix d'Anaële, avant qu'elle ne ferme la communication.

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘

**Author's Note:**

> La suite arrive ^^


End file.
